


Mickey Ears

by koyukix



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukix/pseuds/koyukix
Summary: mAU. Anna tries to convince Elsa to wear Mickey ears at Disneyland. Oneshot.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 23





	Mickey Ears

"Woah, look at all those people!" Anna said, bouncing up on her toes. She could hardly contain her excitement; after many years of yearning, she was finally here. The sun was beaming down and it felt like a gazillion degrees but she didn't care—they were at _Disneyland_!

"Oh, wow. There's a huge shop over there! C'mon Elsa, we have to go!" Before her sister could even reply, she had taken her hand and pulled her into the shop.

"Anna, the shop's not going anywhere, you know," Elsa said with a laugh.

"I know! But I just can't help myself. I've never seen so many Mickeys in one place before!" She felt like a kid at a candy store. There were heaps of plushies across the wall and shelves of merchandise everywhere. What should she look at first? The huge stack of mugs? The gigantic lollipops? Just as she was about to make her decision, Anna saw Elsa looking at something in her hand.

"Did you know that they sell Mickey Mouse hand soap?" Elsa asked.

"Soap?" Anna furrowed her brows. Surely, there was cooler stuff in here than soap! Why was Elsa so fixated on something like that? "Huh, that's interesting," she murmured, her gaze scanning the nearby shelves—and it didn't take long for something to catch her eye.

"Hey! Doesn't this look like you?" She picked up a small plush keychain and held it in front of Elsa.

"What? I do _not_ look like that!" Elsa took a quick look at the toy before crossing her arms.

"But she has long blonde hair, just like you," Anna said. "And look! She even has a braid." She pointed at a yellow piece of fabric that sat on the plush's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's just some minor character from an obscure Disney movie," Elsa answered.

"I think I'm going to get it."

"What? No—put it back on the shelf."

"…Fine." Anna puffed out her cheeks and reluctantly placed the keychain back on the shelf. "But I'm going to get _something_."

"We just got here, Anna. Whatever you buy, we'll have to carry for the rest of the day," Elsa said.

Anna paused for a second before replying. "I think I'm okay with that."

Eager to check out the rest of the merchandise, Anna pranced over to the other end of the store. And she was met with something amazing—a gigantic display of headbands. There were red ones, pink ones, blue ones, ones covered with sequins and they all had Mickey's iconic ears on them. Now that she thought about it, she _did_ see people walking around the entrance with them earlier. A lightbulb turned on in her head. _This. This is what they needed._

With that, she scampered back to the other side of the shop, and to her surprise, Elsa was _still_ there standing in front of the soap section. Instead of the bottle that she was looking at earlier, however, her eyes were now fixated on a pile of bar soaps. Anna read the label. _"Uplifting citrus scents that will cleanse your body and relax your mind…?"_ Did Elsa have a thing against germs or something? But there was no time for that now. She had to show her the ears!

"Elsa! I found the thing that we're going to get!" Anna exclaimed, gesturing for her to follow her.

" _We're_?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Yeah! I know you're going to love it. Come!" She looped her arm through Elsa's and pulled her in the direction of the display.

Within seconds, she was back in front of the ears section with Elsa.

"Anna, what is this about?" Elsa asked as she wiggled out of Anna's hold.

"Mickey ears."

"What?"

"Mickey ears!" Anna pointed at the headbands that were hanging on the shelf. "We need to get some."

Elsa blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Anna hopped behind Elsa and placed her hands on her shoulders. "C'mon, let's get some! It's like an unwritten rule that you have to wear them while you're at Disneyland or something."

Elsa took a quick glance at the display before shaking her head. "No. I refuse to wear something like that."

"Don't be such a party pooper. Trust me, it'll be fun!" She stepped around Elsa and picked a pair of Mickey ears from the display; they were bright pink with a flamboyant bow in the center. With one smooth movement, she slid them onto her head. "Look! Isn't it cute?" She danced around Elsa like a peacock trying to impress its partner.

"I guess so…"

"Here, why don't you wear this?" Anna grabbed a pair of white ears and showed them to Elsa.

"Anna, I'm pretty sure those are for people who are getting married."

"Huh?" Anna looked at the ears that were in her hand. _Oh, there's a veil attached to the back._ "Whoops!" She took a step forward and hung them back on the shelf. Hand rising to her chin, she studied the display for several seconds before picking out another pair.

"How about these? They're a nice blue color _and_ they're sparkly!" Anna handed the ears to Elsa, who reluctantly took them into her hands. Instead of putting them on her head, however, she stared at them as if she'd just been given the meaning of life.

Anna pouted. "Put them on!"

Elsa raised an incredulous brow. "You can get them Anna, but I'm not going to wear something like this," she said matter-of-factly as she placed them back on the display before walking away.

 _Hmph. She's no fun._ So Anna decided to take things into her own hands. Walking up toward the wall of ears, she grabbed the same pair that Elsa had just put back. Hiding them behind her back, she picked up her pace and followed Elsa like a ninja.

By the time they'd stop walking, they were back near the entrance of the shop. Apparently, a certain t-shirt had caught Elsa's attention. Looking down, Anna could make out the words "Let It Go" written in big, white letters. She didn't give it too much thought, though. After all, this was her chance. Like a predator stalking its prey, she approached Elsa from behind and plopped the ears right onto her head. She stifled a laugh.

"Anna, just _what_ are you doing?" Elsa whipped her head around. She'd taken off the ears so fast that Anna didn't even get a chance to see her with them on.

Anna smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to see what you'd look like with the ears on."

A silence followed. "Fine. But only this one time," Elsa eventually said with a sigh.

 _Wow, I can't believe she actually agreed_. Anna bit down on a smile as Elsa carefully tucked the headband into her platinum blonde locks. She wanted to squeal—she looked _so darn_ cute!

"Elsa, you have to get it!"

"No, I don't actually. I'm taking it off now."

"What? No! Here, come take a look at yourself," Anna said, motioning toward a mirror. "You look _so_ cute! It'd be a crime not to get them."

Elsa hesitated for a few seconds before stepping in front of the mirror. "Yeah, I don't think so," she said after staring at her reflection for half a second.

Anna pursed her lips. How can she get her to change her mind? There had to be something that she can do. And then it hit her. _Maybe, just maybe…_

"What if…I got you that soap?"

Elsa stilled at her words. _Aha, I knew it! She really wanted that Mickey Mouse soap._

"Fine. I'll wear them if you get me the soap. But I get to choose the ears."

"But what's wrong with these? It's not like they have a veil or anything."

"They're too…obvious."

"But isn't that the point?"

"Come on, let's go."

And so they were back at the ears section. It took Elsa a few minutes but she did eventually pick something. Unlike the headband that Anna still had on her head, the ones she chose were black, almost modest-looking; the only color being the red polka-dotted bow in the center.

"I'll go with these."

"Ooh, going for that classic Minnie Mouse look, I see." Anna gave her a wink.

In response, Elsa turned around. "I'm going to go grab the soap. Meet me at the cashier."

 _Okay…she's obviously way more excited about the soap…_ Anna rolled her eyes. Oh well. At least she's going to wear the ears. Shrugging to herself, she walked to the cashier, which was in the middle of the shop. Despite the fact that she went straight there, however, she didn't get there much faster than Elsa. In fact, by the time she'd stepped in line, Elsa had reappeared behind her. Turning around, Anna could see that she was holding a bar of peach-colored soap. _It must be that citrus one that she was looking at earlier…_

"Next in line!" The words shook her out of her musings.

"Just these please," Anna said as she stepped up toward the counter. She grabbed the headband and soap out of Elsa's hands and plopped them onto the counter along with her own pink Mickey ears.

The gesture seemed to surprise Elsa.

"My treat. You know, for being such a great sport and all." Anna handed the cashier a few bills and watched as she placed them in the till. "Oh, do you think you can cut the tags off of the ears for us? My sister here wants to wear them right away." She grinned at Elsa, who gave her a small nudge with her elbow.

Nodding, the cashier took out a pair of scissors and cut off the tags. She then handed the ears to Anna, who wasted no time in placing hers back on her head.

"Here you go." Anna gave the other headband to Elsa, who took it into her hands. But her mind seemed to be focused on something else.

"The soap." Elsa motioned toward the counter.

"Oh, right." Anna reached out and took the bag that was waiting for her beside the till.

Paid merchandise in hand, they made their way out of the shop. Anna couldn't help but notice, however, that Elsa was _still_ holding onto her Mickey ears even after they'd gotten outside. It was almost as if she'd forgotten about their arrangement.

"Elsa, your ears."

"What? Oh."

"Give them here," Anna said, holding out her hand. There was a questioning look on Elsa's face but she handed them to her.

"So I can do…this!" Anna bounced up and placed the Mickey ears on Elsa's head—and this time, they stayed on.

"You're persistent, you know that?" Elsa said as she turned toward Anna, her lips upturned at the corners.

"Only for you."


End file.
